


Headache

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Carmen, who is dealing with a strong headache, decides to stay indoors instead of getting to enjoy the beach. Ignis joins her to keep her company and help her feel better.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Carmen Mirabile, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Headache

Galdin Quay had one of the most amazing and relaxing views in all Eos. Never ending blues and clear sands, the alluring smell of seafood nearby and also the nice accomodations were a luxury they got to enjoy so little...

...and a great headache kept Carmen from enjoying the most lovely afternoon on the beach.

With her head pounding, she retorted to stay inside their suite, barely looking over a magazine that was there as she waited for the medicine to kick in. She didn't want to lay down, too stubborn thinking it would pass soon enough to be dozing off in the middle of the day.

With a grumpy sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. In the nice silence that accompanied her in that room, she tried to focus on the whistle of the wind outside, the murmur of the sea and the laughter. She imagined the hard volleyball battle Prompto had set up with Honey, probably against Gladio and Noct. She could hear the blonde's cheers and complains, as well as Gladio's victorious yells.

The tambourine and drums parading inside her head made her groan.

"Love, how are you feeling?"

Carmen heard the click of the door and her eyes opened to gaze tiredly at the dark silhouette aproaching. She gave Ignis a weak smile and rested her head on her hand as she propped an elbow on the table, sighing at the nice fragrance of the tea he brought with him.

"My head is pounding.", the last word was dragged and the man nodded empathetically, sitting in front of her in the small table. "I'll birth an Astral through my head."

Ignis chuckled at that, shaking his head in amusement.

"Have you taken some medicine?", he asked softly, mindful of how his voice could aggravate her headache. A hand came to squeeze and caress the one she had over the magazine, the other brushing hair out of her eyes. Carmen nodded and straightened, thanking him for the cup of tea he had graciously brought and moved closer for her to drink. The cookies on the side were a nice touch. A sip of it had her breathing deeply while her mouth palated the flavors carefully.

Ignis was a lovely, considerate man, and while she felt a little guilty for having him miss the fun while being there accompanying her, she deeply appreciated him looking after her.

Ignis let her sip the tea slowly, continuing caressing the back of her hand with an idle thumb, making small comments about how the match was playing out. A particular comment made her almost snort, as he described how both teams had made the other eat sand at one point or another and how victory dances became a thing to celebrate each point won.

"It's a shame you are not participating.", Carmen added, setting the teacup on it's saucer. "It would have been quite the sight to see you dance over and over again." He simply squeezed her hand and smiled.

"My partner is not able to play and dance with me for now."

Ignis "Smooth" Scientia, making Carmen blush effectively without much fanfare. They kept the conversation light and simple, focusing on more mundane things than anything else, and Ignis kept a sharp eye on her every expression and movement. As the chat progressed and Carmen kept sneaking gentle pressures to her temples, Ignis noticed how it could work on her favor if done properly rather than just a sporadical massage.

"Does acupressure help?", he asked, as to prove his point.

Carmen pondered over his question, her eyes flinching at the bright light that suddenly engulfed the room as a cloud passed and stopped hiding the sun. Closing her eyes and focusing only on the pressure helped a lot. She nodded a couple of times then.

"Yes. It eases it a little."

"Give me a moment, then."

Carmen felt and heard him rise from his spot rather than properly see him. The rustling of a bag, then the curtains drawing close and the light changing in the room made her take a peek at what he was doing. Ignis approached the table once more, cleared from the teacup and the saucer, and Carmen saw him slowly take off his gloves. The motions were simple, economical, and drew her eyes in inmediately. The atmosphere was quite the intimate one and made her heart beat a little quicker.

Ignis took his time to unscrew the small vial of peppermint essecial oil Honey kept in her belongings and was meant for the party to use. After effectively diluting it, he carefully wetted the pads of pointer and middle fingers of both hands with it and rubbed them slowly to warm them up. The fragrance alone made her shoulders relax.

"Allow me.", Ignis said slowly, his voice dropping some more as he scooted closer.

Carmen only combed her hair back behind both ears and moved forward, easing her arms over the table top and closing her eyes gently.

The pressure came, slow and steady, as his fingers rubbed over her temples in gentle motions mimicking a circle. The massage distracted her and pleasantly lulled her. There was no other sound besides the shuffling of fabric and her murmured noises of relieve as the tingling sensation of the oil did its magic. At some point, Carmen noticed how the pressure wasn't as strong as before on her temples but somehow there was something near her lips. Warm and present. Tentatively, she pressed forward and was met with welcoming lips and a soft noise from his part.

Of course the massage was no more, as the oil was mostly absorved by her skin. Ignis focused on how gentle and lazy they could kiss without disrupting their postures too much. As they moved a little bit closer, Carmen snickered softly at how her nose bumped his glasses. They pulled back then, Ignis to take them off and Carmen to gaze tenderly at him as she craddled his face with one hand and guided him back once more.

"Feeling any better?", Ignis asked almost over her lips and Carmen had to resist the temptation to kiss him again.

"Yes... Stay?"

Ignis' reply came only after he properly rested his forehead on hers.

"Of course."

Sometimes the best medicine was indeed love.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *
> 
> When an annoying headache bothers you so much that it crack your skull with creativity. The birth of Athena as a fic LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your impressions, opinions or just a kudos to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ bloss ミ☆


End file.
